


Under The Mistletoe

by impravidus



Series: 12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Peter Parker is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: “Peter, I swear to every and any deity that exists, if you do not take off your dirty shoes or get off of the walls, Santa won’t be bringing you any gifts this year.”
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: 12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Under The Mistletoe

“Peter, I swear to every and any deity that exists, if you do not take off your dirty shoes or get off of the walls, Santa won’t be bringing you any gifts this year.”

Peter freezes, garland hanging loosely in his hand. “Oops.” He hops off of the wall, landing on the ground with a near silent thunk. “Sorry, Aunt May.”

May shakes her head in turns to Pepper. “Would you like a refill?”

She smiles and pulls away from the lights she’s detangling and hands her her nearly empty glass of sparkling cider. “That would be great, thanks.” 

“What about me?” Tony whines.

“You can get your own refill,” May retorts. Despite what she said, she grabs his glass as well and heads over to the refreshment table.

The four are preparing for their annual nondenominational holiday party. Before Peter, Tony used to throw a grand bash for a concert hall of strangers and almost acquaintances that he needed to schmooze with. Now, they throw a quaint get together with those closest friends, surrounded by homemade food, actually good music (not the boring instrumentals that were better suited for a Distinguished and Professional setting) and simple (but still aesthetically pleasing) decor.

“Peter, why are there rainbow streamers in the tree?” May asks.

“Don’t the gays deserve to celebrate the holidays too?” Peter asks.

Tony nods sagely. “Yeah, May. What about the gays?”

May rolls her eyes. “Shut up, you two.”

Tony holds out his hand and Peter high fives it, not even looking.

May hands Tony his glass. “You’re lucky that you’re still on bedrest or I’d whoop your ass into the next galaxy.”

Tony scoffs overdramatically. “Oh,  _ I’m _ sorry for saving the universe.  _ My bad.” _

“Make yourself useful and fluff the garland,” May says, tossing it onto his lap.

Tony begrudgingly sets down his drink and begins to pull at the faux pine needles.

Pepper takes a seat next to him, manicured nails still picking at the Christmas lights. 

“You feelin’ alright?” she murmurs.

“Yeah. I’m… actually really great. This is nice. Doing something.”

“I’m sure.” She smiles softly. She cards her fingers through his hair and squeezes his shoulder gently.

Peter clears his throat from behind them.

The two look up to see him holding a piece of mistletoe above them.

“You gotta kiss,” Peter says. “Them’s the rules.”

Pepper chuckles and cups Tony’s cheek, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“Aw. Cute,” Peter says. He then places it over Tony’s head and places a slobbery kiss on his cheek with a loud “mwah!” 

Tony bats him away, laughing hard.

“Alright, let’s get back to work!” May says. “We’ve got T-minus twenty five minutes until everyone shows up.”

“You heard the woman,” Tony says. “No more lollygagging.” 

And the four pull together a wonderful get together, or as Tony calls it, an “Epic Rager Lite.”

With eggnog flowing and countless little appetizers filling the bellies of laughing friends, it’s everything they had been missing out on and more.

They are all finally back together and together they will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
